In recent years, the popularity of computer networks such as the Internet have dramatically increased. Though relatively unknown at first, the growth of the Internet has fed upon itself. As the quantity and variety of information available on the Internet grew, more people sought access. Meanwhile, as more people began accessing the Internet, more individuals, groups, businesses, governments, etc. began to compete for the attention of this growing audience by creating files, or "websites," accessible on the Internet. As a result, millions of people access the Internet each day. Moreover, the Internet continues to grow as more people gain access and new uses for the Internet are developed.
Establishing a physical communications link to the Internet is one of the first tasks a person, or "user," must accomplish before being able to access the content available over the Internet. However, the Internet is essentially a large number of computer servers connected together through high-speed, high capacity communications lines sometimes called "backbones." Because the hardware and software necessary to achieve a direct connection to the Internet are complex and costly, most users gain access to the Internet through a third-party.
There are currently many entities providing access to the Internet through their direct connection. One example is known as an "On-Line Service" (OLS). In addition to providing access to the internet, an OLS will usually also offer unique information and services to its "subscribers" that is not otherwise available on the Internet (or is only available to a user for an additional fee). A more common example is known as an "Internet Service Provider" (ISP). An ISP only provides its subscribers with access to the Internet (and perhaps related services such as e-mail, and personal websites). An ISP typically does not provide additional content beyond what is available over the Internet.
Another entity providing access to the Internet is the WEBTV.RTM. Internet access network. (WEBTV is a registered trademark of WEBTV Networks, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif.) Unlike most OLS's and ISP's which require a user to own a personal computer, the WEBTV system only requires the user to own an ordinary television. WEBTV Networks, Inc. provides the additional hardware and software necessary for the user to access the Internet and display websites on his or her television. WEBTV subscribers gain access to the Internet through a WEBTV Internet Server which has a direct connection to the Internet. The WEBTV Internet Server also offers supplemental services, such as email, news reports, television program guides and enhanced access to certain websites.
Regardless of the type of entity providing Internet access, each must recoup the high costs of installing and continually upgrading its server hardware and software. While most entities charge subscribers a fee for the service, heated competition has forced many to lower subscription fees and seek other sources of revenue. One such revenue source is advertising. However, given the vast array of advertising mediums such as television, radio, newspapers, magazines, etc., competition for advertising can be just as strong as competition for subscribers. Therefore, many entities providing Internet access have searched for ways to offer advertisers a choice of marketing tools that are unique to the Internet.
One such marketing tool can be described as targeted advertising. Targeted advertising allows an advertiser to direct a message to particular users rather than to all users or a random subset of all users. Perhaps the most basic targeting method involves transmitting messages to all users who access a particular website. Typically, the advertiser pays the owner of the website to place an advertisement within the content of the website. When a user displays the targeted website, the advertisement is also displayed. However, this targeting method is very inefficient since the advertiser must negotiate with a large number of website owners to get broad coverage.
Another method of targeted advertising involves transmitting messages to users based on their personal interests as disclosed in a questionnaire. Thus, for example, a user who indicates that he or she is interested in camping might receive an advertisement for camping equipment. However, it is often difficult to induce users to provide the necessary information. Moreover, most users will have a wide variety of more transitory interests which no reasonable questionnaire can track.
Yet another method of targeted advertising involves transmitting messages to users who input selected keywords in Internet search engines. An Internet search engine is essentially a program accessible over the Internet which searches a large database of websites for keyword(s) that are entered by the user. The search engine will typically return a list of websites which contain the keyword. The user can then download the content of one or more of the websites located by the search engine.
Unfortunately, targeting to keyword searches will never reach users who do not use the search engines. Moreover, since different users will likely use many different keywords to search for the same content, an advertiser is unlikely to be able to target all possible keywords. For example, an auto manufacturer who wanted to reach all users interested in automobiles might have to target the following keywords: auto, automobile, car, truck, van, sport utility vehicle, hot rod, convertible, station wagon, etc. In addition to the various subject-matter keywords, that same auto manufacturer would likely also have to target all the individual manufacturers and car models to reach its intended audience. Thus, it is virtually impossible to anticipate all the possible keywords that could be entered by a user interested in automobiles.